


Mutual Understanding

by SCRedfield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCRedfield/pseuds/SCRedfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like it when he has to sleep in the opposite bed alone, when he'd rather be in the same bed with Sam. When whining and groaning about it doesn't do the trick, he opts for Plan B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



"Oh c’mon, Sammy!" Dean groaned loudly, anger creeping into his voice.

"No." 

"Please?" Dean begged, legs all but moving under the sheets. "Look I said I was sorry," he added when Sam didn’t answer. "What more do you want me to say?"

"Go to bed, Dean."

"But I’m already in bed," the elder whined. "And you’re over there, away from me."

Sam sighed. He was lying in the furthermost bed, Dean in the adjacent one, Sam with his back to him. He made his older brother sleep ‘alone’ tonight as punishment and so far, it wasn’t working out too well.

"Go to bed, Dean." Sam repeated in annoyance, head nuzzling more into the pillow. "I’m tired and still mad at you."

"Sam—"

"Now!"

Sam listened as Dean obeyed. Hearing nothing more than the sheets rustling the younger closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and let it out quietly, thankful for the silence.

It must not have been ten minutes until Dean’s moans dragged Sam away from his descent into slumber. They were subtle as first until the hissing started then Sam caught on to what he was doing.

"God, Sam…"

At least he thought he was.

"Mmm, this feels so good…"

Maybe he was just teasing.

"My cock is so hard…wish it was you strokin’…instead of me…"

Oh yeah. He was. He was doing it.

The gentle slap of skin and the sound of satin sheets being rubbed made Sam swallow. Normally the noises Dean made turned him on but dammit—he was being punished for acting like a dumbass earlier and needed to suffer, not toy with himself!

"You should…let me back in bed," Dean moaned, voice louder. "C’mon, Sam. I’m so hard…"

Sam swallowed. His throat was getting parched from the begging and the stroking, and it was taking all of his willpower not to roll over and get out to join him. He should’ve just made him sleep on the couch.

He shifted and was about to cover his ears with another pillow, when something sprung, nearly startling him. His own hardened cock gave a twitch and Sam just about gasped.

"What was that?" Dean asked as he continued to stroke. "I can’t hear you, baby."

"S-Shut up, Dean." Sam sputtered, cursing to himself. He didn’t want Dean to know, more or less figure out that he was the cause of the sudden discomfort. There wasn’t much he could do without getting up to relieve himself in the bathroom, but even then Dean would notice something was up whether or not Sam cupped himself.

So unfortunately, there was only one thing left to do; listen to his brother moan and beg while he quietly joined in on the fun.

"How hard are you, De?" Sam asked, fingertips tracing the length up and down outside the boxers.

"Mmm, is my Sammy curious?"

"Tell me."

A hiss through the teeth then, “Hard enough for you to swallow,” Dean described.

Sam stopped himself from doing the same. He undid the little button and pulled his cock out, the head already slick. “Is that a fact?” he almost asked with a moan.

"Yeah…" Dean huffed out. "Imagine your pretty mouth around me, tongue slicking underneath…you moaning around my skin…"

Sam closed his eyes as he began to stroke, slowly at first while he imagined it. Yes, Dean definitely was hard and easy to swallow. “What else am I doing?”

"Cupping my balls…fondling them as you look up at me…"

"Dean…"

"God you look so good while doing it."

"Is my thumb…is my thumb in your ass?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Then I’m doing it," Sam affirmed as his own thumb traced circles around the head. "I’m doing it."

"Why are you?"

"I’m stretching you," he growled. "I’m stretching and preparing you to take my cock…"

"You dirty whore…"

"You’re my slut, Dean." Sam rolled over and saw the whites of his brothers eyes glisten in the darkness. "And I’m gonna make sure you moan my name as I stick my cock in you…all the way…and hit your sweet spot."

"O-Oh fuck!" Dean’s back arched as he kicked the sheets off. Sam smirked and stroked furiously as his brother’s seed shot out onto his chest and stomach, the half-lit sight beautiful.

With a loud gasp Sam came right after, the thought of what he would’ve done to Dean plus seeing the other’s plight sending him over the edge. Unlike him Sam kept himself covered, and once he rode through the waves of pleasure he collapsed under the cool goo of his come.

"Well, that was unexpected." Dean chuckled. "I didn’t realize you were doing it with me. I just thought you were egging me on."

"Yeah, well, you’re a jerk for being too loud." Sam panted as he pulled the sheets off him. "And now my boxers are dirty."

"Why don’t you come over here? My bed is clea—hey!"

"Enjoy those," Sam teased after he threw his boxers at him. He cleaned himself off then tossed the sheets to the side, rolling over onto the far side of the bed. "I’m going to sleep."

Dean whimpered as he did the same. Sam ignored the mutterings of a ‘neglected’ man as his used his brother’s item of clothing to clean himself off before settling back under the sheets. The crime was much worse than the punishment but Sam knew it was worth it. He was no longer mad, really. Just mutually content. He won.


End file.
